catghostfandomcom-20200213-history
To Do List
This is a To-Do List 'for the wiki. Tasks that require admin access are underlined. ''Tasks that require discussion and have yet to be discussed are in italics. General * Should we embed the episodes in their respective pages? * Manage Category:Candidates_for_deletion, Category:Under Construction, and Category: Needs More Pictures * Monitor YouTube, Website and Patreon for changes to images. * Add descriptions (that contain links) to all images. ** Rename images to more descriptive names if applicable. ** Create new categories for images. ** But seriously, I think we need to start organising the images. ** I hate doing the images, please make it stop. Other Videos Christmas Livestream * TO DO: EXPLAIN TITLE AND RADIO TRANSMISSION ** We checked the transmissions at the time and heard nothing as I recall. Was maybe just another reference to number stations? * Animated .gif of the static Games Happybirthday * Make a transcript of "snd_eft_dont_sleep.wav" (first version). ** Add new version of it to the page ** Happybirthday/Don'tSleep maybe? Good place to upload the files and put transcripts. * Explain what the update changed. * Get the bonepile and shovel voicebeeps and add them somewhere? * Maybe rename Key/Standard Responses and the others to Happybirthday/Standard Responses? ** ...good point. possibly Happybirthday/Standard Key and Happybirthday/Live Key ? ** we should probably go through all the redirects and aliases for these and update them, and any links to them around the wiki. could take a while but would ultimately be cleaner. ''' Live Key * Implement new tables * Dates Tabbed - Need to change reference links to specific livekeys to the page specific link so that they actually work. Unholy Circle * Add pictures (possibly gifs) of the two attacks. Banana * Explain why the game doesn't work if the player's time is desynced.https://youtu.be/4kMUDPmMAlw?t=23m32s * Have another look at scrapedfromwebsite.txt. The list says Purple 2 and 3, are there colour differences in-game? Jar Messages * Add pictures of the different colours. ** Crop them all to match + replace uncropped (but make a new file for green, leaving original to serve as image on main page and infobox image) Pertinence * Several images still needed, all weather types * Mention of the random chimes in the game, and that they come from the episode Characters IMPORTANT - Find a way to fix audio not playing on tabbed pages, or an alternate way of adding them to the page (perhaps outside the tabs? although it then wouldn't be in the infobox)... alt: find a place to add info about tabbed pages (such as what link to go to to edit them, the audio bug) Match Format * Naarah: Needs episode appearances, expanding other video appearances * Skinwalker: Personality could use expanding. Naarah * BTS section: There were a few rare Naarah figurines with Skinwalker faces, get an image of those, maybe ask the creators how many there were. ** Also put them on the Patreon page. ** And Skinwalker page. Gideon * Upload Gideon's new voicebeeps from Happybirthday Skinwalker * Add image of Gideon throwing objects from catghost 6. Azule * rename the three 'skinwalker' bird images Digging Girl * Look over this page, see if we missed anything. Character pages we still need to make * Frog * Throne * Developer/Programmer * Aglasis (still only listed under Minor Characters) Objects Pocket Mirror * Change the name to "Mirror" and just make it about how mirrors generally act in the CG universe? ** I think it's worth having a page for the pocket mirror for the pentacle and its message; everything else about mirrors so far is on the Watcher page iirc. Busts * Get, resize and add sprite from leak Horrible Beast * Change the name to "door" and explain the different doors and their faces? Party Country * Deserves its own page at this point Other Media Cat Ghost Website * Games - add other words. (note: do not link to actual hidden game pages, only add secret words) Cat Ghost Patreon * Add date created Transcripts * Make the template alternate colours? (or add borders between lines) * Add more padding between name and text Categories Don't forget to update navboxes to reflect any change(s). * Add navboxes to category pages. Footnotes Category:Browse